finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 25
Welcome back, ihr Turmerforscher :) Dieses Mal werden wir uns um Oerba kümmern. Zwar sind die ganzen Cie‘th hier nervig, aber der Ort ist wichtig, also stellt euch am besten schonmal… auf… nen schweren Kampf ein… Dahoam is Dahoam right|250px Folgt nun einfach dem Weg, bis ihr die weiße Wüste durchquert habt und beim Speicherpunkt ankommt, Schätze gibt es bis dahin eh nicht. Wie eben schon erwähnt, wimmelt es hier nur von Cie‘th, also macht euch schonma auf nervige Kämpfe gefasst oder macht gleich den Ton aus und schmeißt Musik an. Geht nun n paar Meter und biegt links in die Gasse ein, wo ihr einen Brocken Perowskit findet. Begebt euch nun zum Zielort, um zu erfahren, dass in Oerba keiner ein eigenes Haus hatte, da das ganze Dorf wie in einer Familie lebte. Vanille kann immer noch kaum fassen, dass sie Zuhause sind, aber Fakt ist: sie wollen etwas finden, was hilft, die Stigmata loszuwerden, aber gleichzeitig einfach die Zeit genießen und das Beste draus machen, was nur irgendwie nich gerade so einfach is… Rettung naht! right|150px Begebt euch nun ins Haus, was direkt vor Kopf ist. Stapft die Treppen hoch und ihr seht einen kleinen Roboter. Das ist Bhakti. Ein guter kleiner Robofreund von Vanille und Fang. Allerdings klappt er zusammen und ist somit irgendwie… im Koma… Sazh meint, er könne ihn reparieren, nur fehlen ein paar Ersatzteile. Diese dürfen wir nun suchen und finden. Insgesamt gibt es 5. *'Nr. 1 – Stromkabel': Ihr findet es aufm Platz vorm Haus, direkt rechts bei diesem Strommast. Ihr erkennt es an dem roten Kreis. *'Nr. 2 – Akku': Geht nun ins Haus, rechts von Bhaktis. Es erinnert mich an ne Dose… Also taufe ich es Dosenhaus. Im Dosenhaus ist jedenfalls der Akku, doch wird er von einem Vetala beschützt… Mit der nervigste Cie‘th, den es gibt. *'Nr. 3 – Trochoiden-Rad': Links von Vanilles Haus führt ein Weg runter. Diesen geht ihr entlang, aber sammelt noch Vanilles Himmelsache ein (im Inventar lassen). Seht ihr nun den Nosferatu bei den Wurzeln? Diesen müsst ihr besiegen, um das komische Rad zu bekommen. *'Nr. 4 – Asphärische Linse': Links könnt ihr nun eben die Treppe hoch, um einen Analysator aufzugabeln. Springt runter und folgt dem Weg, bis ihr rechts in ein Haus könnt, das irgendwie n bisschen im Wasser liegt. Dort findet ihr diese seltsame Linse. *'Nr. 5 – Metallplatte': Für diese müsst ihr den weitesten Weg zurücklegen. Aber geht zuvor im Haus noch in den Nebenraum und die Treppen hoch, da aufm Dach eine Mogry-Puppe und die Pleiádes für Sazh ist, welche ihr aber besser nicht anlegt. Begebt euch nun in die Richtung des Zielortes, bis ihr bei den Schienen landet. Schaut dort noch eben nach links, wo eine Feuerschildkreole is. Rechts ist dann die Metallplatte. Habt ihr alle Ersatzteile gefunden, so stapft zu Bhakti, damit Sazh ihn reparieren kann. Nun könnt ihr Belohnungen und vllt. Erfolge/Trophäen bekommen. Du schon wieder... left|306px Stapft nun zurück zu den Schienen und folgt dem Weg, bis ihr bei Vetala landet. Dieser bewacht die Nimrod-Lanze für Fang, welche ihr unbedingt ausrüsten solltet. Stakst jetzt weiter, aber bitte, bitte fallt mir ja nich da runter, denn das is ja irgendwie doch tief… Beim Speicherpunkt is nochn Äthernikum. Begebt euch dann zum Zielort und… warte… das… das… Ha! Ziel erfüllt! Serah lebt! *Party feier* Snow kanns jedoch kaum fassen und is eher geschockt. Sazh schaut jedoch schon so skeptisch… Mensch… keine Freude?! Naja… Irgendwann kapiert auch Snow, dass irgendwas nich stimmt, also schubst er sie weg. Serah will, dass die L‘Cie Orphanus vernichten und nennt Lightnings wahren Namen: Claire. Doch schon leuchtet Serah auf und stellt sich als Dysley heraus… Ey ne, oder? Lug und Betrug! Erhängen sollte man ihn! Wo sind die Briten? Wo is Jack? Will, hol Jack vom Galgen und spann Dysley ein! *hust* Hehe… Tschuldige… Snow will ihm eine reingehauen, aber so unfair, wie Dysley is, teleportiert er sich n paar Meter weg und Snow landet aufm Boden. So stur unser Held jedoch is, will er ihm trotzdem eine reinwürgen… Aber Snow… erinnerste dich nich? Der hat doch ein Schutz… schild… Tja, kommt jetz davon, wenn du dagegenknallen musst! Dysley ernannte Raines zum Primarchen und gab somit den Rang ab. Raines? Er lebt? Werden wir denn nie jemanden los? Och maaannooo… Aber Dysley hetzt die Angst auf die Bewohner Cocoons… Aber wir dürfen wieder kämpfen… right|220px Endlich steigt das Kristarium ne Stufe auf und es landet auf der 9. Stufe. Dysley verwandelt sich zurück… Tja, Unkraut vergeht wohl leider nich. Seine nette kleine Eule, Minerva, transformiert sich ma eben in ein riesiges Luftschiff und Old-Man haut ab. Verteilt nun unbedingt eure ganzen KP, denn es dürften viele sein und eine Rolle kriegt ihr bei jedem mindestens voll. Untersucht nun den Cie‘th-Stein, welcher in schriftlicher Form zeigt, was alles passiert ist, seit Vanille und Fang in den Kristallschlaf gefallen sind. Falls ihr euch fragt… was labern die? Dann… fragt mich nich, ich hab kaum zugehört… Snow will sich aber auf jeden Fall Dysley schnappen und zusammen wollen sie Orphanus helfen. Light meint, es würde dennoch irgendwann wieder Krieg geben, aber hey, ein Versuch ist es wert! Außerdem verspricht sogar Vanille, Cocoon zu retten… Ich glaub… Snow labert darüber zu viel und steckt alle an… Aber wie auch immer. Begebt euch zum Luftschiff und lasst euch zurück nach Cocoon fliegen. Das wars auch ersma wieder. Grand Pulse lassen wir für den Rest der Story ersma hinter uns, also beschäftigen wir uns im nächsten Part mit Eden. Is euch schon was aufgefallen? Nein? Das 11. Kapitel endet hier und somit sind es nur noch 2 Kapitel… Und die vergehen eigentlich recht flott. Aber ich rede mal lieber nicht weiter und halte für heute meinen Mund. Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern